White Flag in Play
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsayLucy. 6x13 post ep oneshot. “I’m fine.” He promised her. “I wouldn’t be in here fixing the shower if I wasn’t.”


**A/N: So this idea came to me after the first DL scene, and as much as I wanted to do a oneshot regarding the end scene, Ioanhoratio has done an AMAZING one, and I also wanted to wait and see where the show took it first. **

**Huge thank you to all those who reviewed 6x12's oneshot. I really appreciate all your kind comments. **

**P.S. Diaper talk, kiss and Shane Casey? TPTB. DUDES. WIN. **

**Hope you enjoy it, girlies! :) **

* * *

___Post ep oneshot, season 6, episode 13; Flag On The Play. _

* * *

"Damn girly, your butt stinks today! What did Daddy feed you yesterday?" Lindsay implored as she carefully balanced her daughter on her changing table while grabbing for wipes and a diaper. "You've never stunk so bad!"

Lucy shrieked with giggles at the tone of her mother's voice and her silly faces,

"Mommy's gonna pass out over here, stinky poo." Lindsay informed her daughter, still struggling to keep her squirming daughter still. "Would you mind laying still for a millisecond so Mommy can be like a ninja and grab your diaper and wipes.... Please?"

Lucy giggled and kicked her legs excitedly.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this game, Miss Messer."

"Need some help?"

Lindsay turned and smiled at her husband, "Yeah, can you grab me a diaper and the wipes? She's squirming."

"What else is new?" Danny smirked before digging into the bag of pampers, "Uh oh," he gasped. "Lucy's running low on her pampers. Lucy, you need to pick some up next time you're at the store." He teased his daughter as he handed one of the last remaining diapers to his wife. "Think you could do that for Mommy and Daddy?"

"I'm sure she'd be fine if you made her a list." Lindsay smiled as she took the wipes from Danny and began to properly change Lucy's diaper. "I also need her to run to the bank for me, so she could kill two birds with one stone and hit the grocery store on the way back from the bank."

"This is why you have kids," Danny teased as he made a funny face at a giggling Lucy. "Free errands in exchange for... if we pay her allowance, it's not so free... Either way... The perks of it."

"Oh yeah," Lindsay nodded as she secured Lucy's diaper. "Not for the unconditional love you have for your baby, or how you can watch your baby grow and develop into a person you're proud of. Or to share something special that you've made with the person you love most in the world."

"I didn't say it was the only reason you had kids." Danny said without missing a beat.

"Mhmm." Lindsay nodded and smiled before she snapped Lucy's onesie back together and held her baby girl in the air, pressing a kiss to the tip of her button nose. "Who's Mommy's squirmy worm, huh?"

"I am," Danny teased as he tossed the diaper into the diaper genie.

"I wasn't talking to you." Lindsay laughed as she set Lucy on the floor. "Go on little one, you're free to cause more havoc."

Danny laughed as he watched their daughter take off into the hallway, arms above her head as she ran as quickly as her little legs would allow her.

"You're gonna fall!" Danny called after her as she disappeared into the hallway. "Lucy, you're gonna...." Both parents heard a thump. "... fall."

Lindsay took a deep breath before the wails set in.

"MOMMMMEEEEEEE!"

"Mommy's coming you silly goose."

"MOMMMEEE!!"

Lindsay grabbed the hand sanitizer that sat on the changing table and squirted it into her hands before passing it to Danny. Danny watched as Lindsay disappeared into the hallway and listened for Lucy's shrieks coming to an end.

"What's the matter?" He heard Lindsay say in her voice she reserved for her daughter when she was upset. "Tell Mommy. What happened?"

Lucy wailed and sniffled, effectively breaking Danny's heart. He hated it when she cried; he never knew what to do. Not really. Especially when his little girl was hurting.

"Aw, poor baby," Lindsay said with a sad pout as she returned back to Lucy's bedroom. "Tell Mommy all about it."

Danny smiled as he continued to potter around his daughter's bedroom, tidying up the changing table and the surrounding area.

"Mommy knows," Lindsay assured her daughter as she rocked her back and forth. "The mean wall moved and made you run into it. I know..."

Danny chuckled at his wife, because of her tone, Lucy was slowly calming down, which was always the case. Lucy went to Daddy for cookies, when she wanted a bedtime story, when she wanted to go outside and play, when she wanted a drink, when she was angry with Mommy because Mommy said no to her over something. Lucy went to Daddy with the little things that little girls went to Daddy about.

Lucy went to Mommy however when she was hurt, when she was sick, when she was tired, when she wanted, what Lindsay called, 'real food' and when she wanted a cuddle. Lucy went to Mommy for the things that mattered.

"Are we all better now?" Lindsay asked her sniffling daughter as she wiped her nose. "Does Lucy feel alright now?"

Lucy hiccupped and sniffed before thumping her head against Lindsay's shoulder, burying her head in the crook of Lindsay's neck.

"She'll be asleep in ten minutes." Danny chuckled to his wife. "She sucks at crying."

"We're lucky," Lindsay added as she rocked her daughter slowly. "Now at least she's passed her colicky stages."

"Yeah, I guess." Danny nodded. "Not that I had much to do with that stage."

Lindsay cringed at his harsh tone of voice.

"I'm gonna go sort the leak in the shower out," Danny told his wife. "Means we can't use it for like twenty four hours though."

Lindsay shrugged. "S'fine."

"Alright, you know where I am." He said as he pressed a kiss to Lucy's head and a reluctant kiss to Lindsay's nose before heading out of Lucy's bedroom.

As she heard the bathroom door open and then shut again, Lindsay's eyes fluttered shut as she let the hurt feelings flow out of her. She knew she was just being sensitive, and when he had been short and sharp with her at work regarding his badge, he hadn't meant it how it sounded. She knew he was mad with the situation, not her. It just hurt her when she'd been there through everything for him to snap at her so easily.

She understood that he was upset about his Grandfather's dog tags. They held a special place in his heart, and he'd admitted to her that he didn't feel right without them. So she _knew_ that was weighing on his mind. She just cared about him and didn't want him to get into any kind of trouble for something that wasn't his fault. It would effectively add to their list of issues and worries.

Lucy, who was now breathing steadily against Lindsay's neck, shifted slightly in her mother's arms. Peering down at her baby girl, Lindsay smiled as she watched her sleep. It didn't take her much to fall asleep and when she did she was usually out for the night. She was definitely her father's daughter in that respect.

Carefully padding over to Lucy's white crib, Lindsay laid her daughter down and carefully pulled Lucy's small baby blanket over her to keep her warm. She pressed a kiss to her daughter's temple as Lucy snuggled into her crib, adjusting to her new position.

Lindsay merely stood for a moment, taking in her daughter's angelic features. It was unbelievable that just five minutes previous Lucy had been wailing for all in Australia to hear. Now, she resembled a little angel.

Taking a deep breath, Lindsay turned and headed out of her daughter's bedroom after switching the nightlight on. She knew she had to go and talk to her husband. She found that if she didn't talk to him about the small things, when there was a big thing, it was a BIG thing because of all the other contributing factors she'd pushed to one side.

She padded through the apartment and knocked twice on the bathroom door before opening the door and poking her head round. "Is it safe?"

"DIY Danny at your service," he said as he turned to face her. "It should be alright now. I've filled it with some silicone crap, so it should stop any leaks."

Lindsay glanced at the toilet seat that was up and raised an eyebrow.

"Aw, come on Linds. I'm usually good at stuff like that. Don't give me the 'I don't like what I see' look. It makes me sad."

"Falling into the toilet when I'm half asleep makes me sad too."

"It happened once." Danny defended himself. "And I was slightly... intoxicated that night, so I can't be blamed for my actions... so technically it happened... no times."

Lindsay rolled her eyes as she closed the toilet seat lid and sat down. "What are you going to do about your badge Danny?"

He sighed as he turned back to his DIY masterpiece and continued to fill the tiles with the silicone crap as he called it.

"Dan..."

"Linds, I know, k? I know that I should have taken care of it. I just wanted it to turn up, alright? I wanted the dog tags, my badge and my wallet to just appear."

"Mac needs to know, babe."

"I know he does, Lindsay. I know that."

"He didn't find out about the other time with Rikki," Lindsay reminded Danny. "You know when Flack chased your butt around the city?"

"That's got nothin' to do with this, Lindsay."

"It would have if me and Flack hadn't covered your ass, Danny."

Danny let out a sigh, "Are we really going to do this?"

"Yeah," Lindsay cried. "Yeah we are; because you really hurt my feelings when you snapped at me. I'm only saying something because I care, Danny."

"I know you are, babe. An' I love you for it,"

"But..." Lindsay prompted.

"But I'm just worried as to whose hands it's fallen into, k? It could be anyone for all I know. And because I've not reported it..."

Lindsay wanted to finish his sentence off for him but she didn't really know what to say.

"I know I hurt your feelings earlier." Danny said as he set the silicone gun down in the bath. "I know that."

"Why didn't you say something then? Why didn't you apologise?"

"Because I knew how much of a jerk I had been and I was mad with myself for speaking to you like that."

"So you just didn't say anything..." Lindsay concluded. "Makes sense."

"C'mon babe."

"Come on what?" she growled at him. "You're mad you've pushed yourself too far. If you had just told me that your back was hurting you wouldn't need to go to the acupuncture office because we could have worked through it together. Instead you leave it till I see you struggling and then let me do what I should have done months ago."

"Lindsay..."

"No!" she spat. "It's not fair for you to..."

"Linds..."

"Danny." She sighed in frustration at him. "You HAVE to stop keeping things from me."

"I'm not keeping things from you Linds."

"You didn't tell me. Just like you didn't tell me that the sixty percent chance of recovery was actually ten."

"Yeah but look what happened there?"

"I found out anyway."

"No," he said, "It worked out... I'm here fixing this shower while you're ripping me a new one for being a jerkoff."

Lindsay stopped her verbal assault on him and took a deep breath. "I just worry."

"And I told you not to."

"Yeah and that's like telling Lucy not to run around the apartment. She's gonna do it anyway."

Danny snorted despite their conversation. "It's a little different Linds, she's one and she's just learned a new trick."

"Well, I'm one year into this marriage and I'm still learning new tricks; so it doesn't make me that much different." Lindsay argued. "I'm still learning how to cope with being part of a married couple. I care about you a lot, Danny."

"I know you do, sweetheart."

"And sometimes you just don't think about how what you do affects both me and Lucy."

"Lindsay, if this is just about my badge."

"It's not about your badge, Danny. I'm worried. I know how damn stubborn you are."

"I'm fine." He promised her. "I wouldn't be in here fixing the shower if I wasn't."

"You know that's a damn lie." Lindsay glared at him. "You sat on that stool when we were analysing evidence today."

"I didn't wanna stand up."

"Baby, don't lie to me."

"Lindsay, listen to me." He said as he stepped out of their bath and knelt in front of her as she sat on the toilet seat. "Let me do it my way, k?"

"What if your way makes you end up back in that chair?"

"Doctors said it's highly unlikely."

"The Doctors also apparently said your recovery was sixty. It was ten."

"I thought this was about me hurting your feelings, babe."

"I thought it was too." She admitted. "But apparently I have other issues."

"Alright, make you a deal?"

Lindsay sighed and nodded.

"I'll learn some new tricks and start sharing things, no matter how trivial with you, k?"

Lindsay nodded.

"And in return," Danny quickly added. "You have to promise not to get so worked up about things, because as much as you worry about me, I worry about you; and if I'm worrying about you worrying about me.... I lose what the hell I'm trying to say and it begins to make no sense." He laughed.

"I know what you're trying to say." Lindsay assured him. "Just please promise me that if it doesn't turn up by tomorrow you'll do something. A week is a justified time for it to possibly turn up. Anything else Danny and you're not going to be able to justify you not doing anything to Mac. He's really good to us with Lucy and us being together and it's not fair for him to get into trouble for something that could have been dealt with."

"I know baby, k? I know. If it doesn't turn up tomorrow, I will talk to Mac, alright?"

Lindsay nodded and let out a breath. "I'm sorry I... I just."

"Don't be," he assured her as he straightened up and cupped her cheek with his hand. "It's not your fault."

She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. As she did so, Danny's fingers led Lindsay towards him; bringing their lips together as he languidly kissed his wife. Her fingertips moved to his face, trailing her thumb down his cheek affectionately as he slowly deepened the kiss.

They broke away after a moment and she laid her forehead against Danny's with a small smile on her face. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered.

She let out a small breath that danced on his lips.

"We have the whole night to ourselves." He smirked at her.

"We do."

"What do you fancy doing?"

She licked her lips, "Well, I heard somewhere that you like to watch something called lingerie football now you're married. Maybe ESPN is showing a re-run you could catch."

"Whoever said that is lies. All lies I tell you."

Lindsay raised an eyebrow. "Mhmm?"

"Absolutely," Danny drawled with a twinkle in his eye. "How about you remind me why I don't like lingerie football; because I don't, I promise."

Smiling at him, Lindsay took his hand and stood from her seat. Tugging him along behind her, she quickly led their way to the bedroom.

As their clothes fell to the floor, both of them let their worries go. Tomorrow they'd make sure that everything was sorted.

Until then however, they'd be more than able to find ways to make the time pass.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I do hope you enjoyed it. Comments are as always hugely appreciated! :)**


End file.
